User talk:Guild of Deals/Eviscerate Warrior Guide
See here :o !! Enjoy phailer! 08:48, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah I know. This is just more of a guide than a template. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:50, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Merge 'em for the epic warrior's guide. Btw you forgot some variants Enjoy phailer! 08:51, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah. I just did the major ones. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:53, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::::GTG. What new bout evis'build merge ? Enjoy phailer! 08:56, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :::::There was this, too, but it isn't exactly a guide. -Mike 08:58, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Orb doesn't cause cracked armor anymore. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:23, 31 May 2008 (EDT) Looks very nice, but IMO you need to thrown in mending (jk) Xx Gerard xX 16:54, 31 May 2008 (EDT) You Forgot Agonizing Chop as one of the interupt skills :< -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 23:05, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :No one really runs Agonizing. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::No one really runs rip, but you still mentioned it. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 10:11, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Because Rip is just another alternative to Rending. It's probably run more than Agonizing. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:04, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::People do run Agonnizing Chop. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:26, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Still, I'd rather run something else. If DW gets removed, it can't really interrupt. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:03, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Used for short activation spikes. Lord of all tyria 16:06, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::And immediatly after spike :P (also has bonus dmg, unconditional) -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:07, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I prefer Agonizing in unorganized PvP, combined with a Conjure you pretty much kill anything that isn't protted/defending with one spike. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:09, 3 June 2008 (EDT) * Shock Axe: "You can switch out Disrupting Chop for '''Agonizing Chop', Distracting Strike, or Grasping Earth (drop strength a little bit to accommodate the Earth spec)."'' * Rending Axe: "'''Agonizing Chop' instead of Disrupting Chop."'' * Disrupting Axe: "You can switch out either Healing Signet or Bull's Strike for '''Agonizing Chop', or Critical Chop."'' -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:10, 3 June 2008 (EDT) "quick attack is a little slow compared to others" It doesn't really make sense and it's faster than Dchop. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:17, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :lol we really need to stop bothering him. I just wanted him to know agonizing is used. Though you are right ricky that it does activate faster than disrupting chop. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Agonizing isn't nearly as good due to 1 sec activation, and it's slower than Distracting. Anyway, I agree with Lann; I added it, now stop nagging. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:05, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Agonizing isn't used for interrupts entirely. Just FYI. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:07, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :I only really use it for Battle Rage and for no IAS builds, but not much else. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:08, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::well frenzy (33%) + 1 sec activation basically = 1/4 (or close to it). Anyway its a good follow up after executioner's for more +dmg and an interupt. btw i linked your guide in my sandbox under "How to be a Warrior". -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:13, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::I am now [[User:Lann|Lann]], FC resurrector of talk pages! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Expunge Enchantments. imo.